


【武战道/破傲】信使号

by Driftandsea



Category: Arc of War
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftandsea/pseuds/Driftandsea
Summary: pwp爽文，短





	【武战道/破傲】信使号

和破天冰做爱总会让他产生一种奇怪的感觉，这个过程覆盖了过多的尊重，不必要的虔诚，进行时又谨慎与热烈并存，一如破天冰在战场上的样子，那时落雪停在他冷寂的蓝瞳上，手中的剑刃却因高速的挥动而带着鲜红的温暖。

傲长空曾经打趣过自己的徒弟，说他的表情比旁侧的山顶处终年不化的冰块更少，甚至会为了看到他除了冷淡之外的表情而创造一些小惊喜。但后来他发现自己错了，破天冰有一双生动的眼睛，所以他总是不直视自己，那并非出于尊敬，或者说不只是为此，更多的是为了掩饰一些其他的情绪。后来这些压抑已久的东西加倍的迸发出来，耀眼灼热，是他许久未见而不敢直视的光。

他有些不适应，有些负担不住青年这过于纯粹又并不纯粹的眼神。今夜是没有暴风雪的夜，白色的月光通过雪地潜入房间，絮语般游荡在四周，与滚烫的扣住手腕的手指，与一个又一个的亲吻混在一起，晃动成投射在地上的身体轮廓，紧挨着挂在椅背上的衣物。

他不得不转回视线来，再次招架这比子弹更让人难以承受的眼神，最后没办法的鼓动唇齿叫出徒弟的名字。

“天冰。”

青年低低的“嗯”了一声，收回自己放在对方耳垂上抚摸的手指，等着对方的下文。在沉寂的三秒之后，他像是下定了什么决心一样，俯下身去，含住了傲长空的性器。

他有理由相信自己的徒弟在和自己上床之前从未有过实战经验，他的所有动作都是生涩的，但却鲜少有错误。就像他所形容的，虔诚、谨慎、热烈，或许再加上不知变通，当然，你不能指望破天冰能说出什么浪漫的话，也幸好是这样，傲长空还能勉强接住这些靠眼神和皮肤传达的温度。

温热的口腔包裹住他，舌尖带着犹疑和思考的卷上前端，勾住系带，傲长空判定这些技巧多半是来自色情杂志（这么说来他还算是自作孽，但谁能想到给青年人的性教导最终会落在自己身上），被妥帖照顾的情欲不安分的跑过他被揉弄的火烫的耳朵，奔流出呼啸的风声，自口鼻灌进心肺，“咚咚咚”的强振。破天冰已经没法再看着自己，所以他得以用注视回击，对方的表情认真之至，有点像在阅读一本高深的书籍，而自己犹如摊开了的教具，在被精心的使用着。

“很好。”他心情复杂的和自己说。“你终于扭曲的回归了本职工作。”

这种关系最终该落下什么样的注脚，傲长空难以下一个定论，给予与接受的关系在反复颠倒频繁更替，七拐八绕的钻进一个两人都陌生的地方，如此看来破天冰不愧为他的徒弟，也喜欢在困难的环境里一意孤行的给自己找麻烦，真不知该说教导无方还是教导有方。

而他默许这种行为，甚至于和对方一起违背惯常的伦理又是为了什么？他总不愿说是为了在这苦寒之地取暖或是得到陪伴，尽管这样就能为自己开脱。可践踏这种发光的情感甚至是比罔顾人伦更重的罪孽，他陷入漩涡般的疑惑，在快感的浪潮中混沌的思考，好像溺水的人极力的向上方伸出手来。

破天冰握住了他落在床单上，摁得指节发白的手指，把他们纳入掌心，于是傲长空恍惚的想起，很多年之前，他也是如此紧握着对方的手，穿过一场暴风雪，最终回到了这里。那时他们也相拥而眠，发丝交在一起，就犹如现在。

爱是很难界定的东西，没有人说过各种爱不能彼此转化，如果长久的爱情最终的走向是亲情 那么现在的复杂总有一日也会被理清。

在未来，在今后的每一个有风雪月光或体温的夜晚，总有答案会找到他们。


End file.
